Torn Between Wars
by Fearia
Summary: A look into Yolei's thoughts. I wrote this in study hall, so bear with it! Lime and the "cake" joke in chapter 2! More to come! Kenyako
1. Default Chapter

Title-Torn Between Wars

Title-Torn Between Wars

Author-Fearia Catera

Rating-PG-13

Summary-Yolei's thoughts during a battle

"EX-VEE LASER!!!!"

ExVeemon's battle cry cut through the forest like a knife. The explosion that followed shook the trees slightly.We may be keeping the peace in the Digital World, but I cant help thinking that we destroy the peacefulness when we fight. 

I hate fighting, even though Mimi told me it was necessary. I know Davis would just tell me the same. 

But it has been three years since our last battle with MaloMyotismon and we still protect the innocent Digimon to this day.

I may be fourteen, but I have as much intelligence as, if not more than, any twenty-year-old I know! And I feel like I have something a little…extra.

Halsemon tapped me on my shoulder and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yolei, shall I attack?" he asked. 

There was that question again. I knew I had to say yes, but I just couldn't. I looked at Raremon, the Digimon who we were fighting at the moment, and my stomach lurched just looking at him! 

I heard Ken's voice call out. "Yolei, you're the only one who can free him of the control spell!"

Ken should know. We all helped him escape his own control spell. Especially Kari, the little child of light. Then there was TK, bringer of hope. And then Davis, the courageous, yet ditzy leader. Who could forget Cody, the peacekeeper, and last but not least Ken's own heart and soul. 

But how did I help? I was just my usual self, paranoid and stubborn, and sent a measly email. I don't deserve to have the crests of Love and Sincerity. I don't deserve to be Ken's girlfriend. I don't deserve to have Hawkmon. I don't deserve to be a digidestined.

I nodded, signaling Halsemon to attack. I watched in horror as he shot at the disgusting looking creature. When the explosion subsided, the Digimon looked at all the Digidestined kids stupidly. We hurt him, but for a higher cause. But I knew what would happen to him. Halsemon's attack weakened it, and it could be damaged and destroyed soon after. I never told any of the others about this, they would just laugh in my face if I did. 

"WE DID IT!!!!" Kari cried happily. 

"Time to go back?" TK asked.

"Hey, why not?" Davis answered.

As always, I cover up my feelings with a smile and silly line. "Last one back home is a rotten egg!"

We all walked to the Digiport and went through using our D3s. We came back in Izzy's house and were kindly greeted by him. "Hey guys! I see you broke the spell on Raremon!"

"Yeah, thanks to Yolei!" Ken said as he wrapped his arm around me. I LOVED it when he did that! "Well, we better get going, sweetie. We are going out to eat and gonna see a movie afterwards."

"Hey dude can I come???" Davis asked.

Sweat drops appeared over everyone's head.

"Oh…it's a date, I see…" Davis said as he scratched the back of his head and turned an interesting shade of red.

"Bye everyone!" I say cheerfully. I couldn't wait to go out on the date. I didn't deserve Ken, but I still loved him. Ken led me out the door and out to his car. Being the gentleman he is, he opened the door for me and closed it when I was settled in the seat.

He got in his side and closed the door. "Yolei, do you really wanna see that movie?"

"Why, do you have something else in mind?" I ask innocently.

He pulled me in for a deep kiss. I never felt anything like it in my life. He stopped the kiss and said, "Yeah, just a little something…"

Making this a lime in next chapter, well, IF you review. I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. It gets happier, I assure you! And this is only my first digimon fic, so go easy on me! TY! R&R Please!!!!!!

~Fearia Catera


	2. Lunatic High

Title-Torn Between Wars

Chapter- 2 : The alternate plan

Author- Fearia

Summary- The digidestined after the battle and Ken and Yolei's night

Davis ravished the plate of food in front of him while Kari and the others gaped at him. He looked up with food in his hair with a stupid look…the usual expression on Davis's face.  "Aren't you guys hungry?" he asked them stupidly.

Cody picked up his fork and poked at what was supposed to be food. "Davis, how about I cook next time?"

Ken and Yolei barely made it to her house with all the tension between them. All that they could do was sit in silence and anticipation of the night before them. At least, that's what Ken was feeling. Yolei on the other hand was flushed with memories of the battle. The scene of Raremon's defeat played over and over in her mind, practically driving her insane. She never knew that her conscience could be such a burden, especially when she was heading to the night of her life with the man of her dreams!

Ken pulled up into Yolei's driveway, her parents were on vacation and her siblings were all doing their own thing…the house was all hers for the night. Ken pulled her in for a kiss and all of Yolei's foreboding thoughts washed away.

TK whispered to Kari, "I wonder what Yolei and Ken are up to…"

Kari giggled. "Something that you and I already did." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

TK blushed. "Oh…that!" He licked her ear with his tongue. 

They found themselves in her bedroom kissing each other madly in the bright light of her ceiling fixture. Ken slammed Yolei against the wall and fumbled for the light switch. When he found it, darkness and bliss overcame them.

Two hours later, Cody was on the phone with Joe Kido, the forgotten original digidestined. "Yolei and Ken are probably making a cake at her house."

"Making a cake?" the older replied. "Why would they make a cake?"

"I don't know, that's what Davis told me."

Joe started laughing on the other line. "Cody…do you have any idea what he told you?"

Cody stayed silent. 

Joe laughed harder. "It must be something that you have to be older to understand!"

"But I understand most things you guys say!"

Joe laughed even harder. "Cody, I better let you go, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Joe!" Cody hung up the phone and said to himself, "They better let me have a piece of the cake!"

Sorry, short chapter, but I wrote it as fast as I could! Read and Review as always, and sorry for the wait! Oh, and thanks for the great response to chapter one. I promise chapter 3 will have an actual conclusion. Thankies!

~Fearia


End file.
